Trapped in a Bathroom
by whiskers1019
Summary: There's a huge costume party at the Newton's and Bella's dressed as an Angel, but why is Edward dressed like a girl with hooker shoes? What happens when they get locked in a bathroom together at the greatest party ever? Dont forget stripper shoes!AllHuman
1. Party BPOV

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't owned by me **

"Oh Alice I am so excited! This is going to be so much fun! What do you think we should be? I think you should be a fairy, it would be awesome on you!"

"Bella! Bella! Calm down!"

"Oh, but Alice I am so excited for this party!"

"Okay, okay, I was actually thinking the same thing though. I think I am going to be a fairy. You should be an angel."

"That's an awesome idea! Wow I've said awesome a lot today already!"

"Ah good old Bella."

That was the conversation that I had earlier with my best friend Alice. Earlier that day at school we had been invited to Mike Newton's Party. I know what your thinking, why would Alice and I go to Newton's party. Well for one, he throws the biggest and greatest parties in Forks, and two there's bound to be really hot guys there.

This party is a costume party and what you've heard from the conversation we had before, I'm going to be an angel and Alice is going to be a fairy!

I am so excited for this! It's going to be so awesome! Man I keep saying awesome.

NEXT DAY

Right now Alice and I are in a unique costume shop looking for our amazing costumes. When we found the right ones we tried them on, and they looked awesome! WHY DO I KEEP SAYING AWESOME!?

My costume consisted of a beautiful white dress that went down to the knees. The wings were kind of tiny and hung on my back. Alice said she would braid some of my hair on the back of my head so it would look like a halo. Wearing a plastic one all night long would be annoying, so we resulted to this instead**(If you have ever seen Rome+Juliet the movie with ****leonardo****dicaprio****, well this is Juliet's costume, and with her hair it's kind of hard to describe, so if you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about.) **

Alice's costume consisted of corset looking top and a shorter skirt that looked like it was made of leaves. The wings were see through, but you could still tell that they were there. It looked stunning on her, as does everything she wears** (by the way pictures on profile!).**

I am so excited we have our costumes, and the party is in a couple of days, I am so ready for this!

**~Emily **


	2. Party EPOV

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Twilight**

Edward's POV

"Emmet do we really have to go to this stupid party?"

"Edward! It's not going to be stupid! There will be a bunch of hot girls there, and plus it's at Newton's. He throws the best parties around here."

"I know, but do I really have to be dressed up as a girl!!??"

"Well you did lose the bet, so I mean you kind of have to."

"But that was the stupidest bet I have ever been in! It shouldn't count!"

"Don't whine to me if you lost a bet that you joined in. It's not my fault you can't touch your tongue to your nose!"

"I didn't think the bet actually counted!!!"

"Well it did so cry me a river, because now you have to dress up like a girl! Plus I have the perfect thing for you to wear."

"Uh does that mean, you're telling me you have girl clothes?"

"Uh uhmm no, I uhh, you still have to be a dressed up like a girl, so ha!"

"Wow Emmet!"

That was the conversation I had earlier with my best friend Emmet. I still can't believe that, that stupid bet counted! Now I have to dress up like a girl. With a dress, high heals, make-up, Emmet even told me I have to wear a bra!!

NEXT DAY

"Emmet, do I really have to wear this?" I asked my best friend incredulously.

"Yes Edward! It won't be so bad. Gosh, you're such a party pooper!" He replied back.

The shirt he gave me to wear was a hot pink, super tight spaghetti strap shirt. On it in sparkly black leaders read 'Sexy Bitch'. The skirt he game me was made of black leather, and was very, very short. The shoes he gave looked to be 9inches! They were hot pink to match the color of my shirt and the heal was clear. They had a ribbon material that wrapped around my ankle (**shoes on profile).**

"EMMET!! How am I supposed to wear these shoes?"

"Don't worry Edna you'll be okay!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, WHY DID I AGREE TO DO THAT STUPID BET WITH YOU?!?!?"

"Don't look at me, it was your decision."

"AHHHH!" Was all I could manage to get out.

This is going to be the worst party ever!

~Emily


	3. Party Time BPOV

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me**

**BPOV**

**The day of the Party**

Tonight was the party! I am so excited for this awesome party! Alice is helping me get ready, because she thinks I'm not capable of it. Whatever!

**AN HOUR AND HALF LATER**

"Ah are we finally done? Alice this is torture, I think I look fine!" I yelled

"Bella just chilax, we're done! Didn't I make us look stunning?"

I went to the full length mirror Alice had, and she was right I did look stunning. I turned to her and she was right, she did look stunning!

"AHH!! Can we leave now? I just want to get to this party!" I screamed.

"Jeez Bella okay, let's go!"

So after she said those words, I grabbed my cell phone, ran to Alice's yellow Porsche. She followed behind and soon we were off.

When we finally got to Newton's mansion of a house, there were cars everywhere. We parked somewhere in his yard next to a silver Volvo.

When we got to the door, it was propped open so we just walked right in. There were already, lots of people here.

When I finally took a step back and surveyed the place it was awesome! All the furniture was moved to a corner of the room, but rearranged in an L shape, with two long couches and some chairs. Their were some tables put to the side with lots and lots of drinks. The lights were down lower and there was blasting music.

I turned around to ask Alice of what she thought of the place, and she was gone. Great now I'm all alone, might as well go explore.

I maneuvered my way through the swaying bodies and found myself in the kitchen. I had to walk up a couple of steps to get there. The kitchen was amazing. It was very big and in the middle of the kitchen was an island counter. There was drinks and food everywhere on it. It was a huge mess. To the left of the counter there were some guys having a drinking contest. That made me laugh, there going to be so drunk before the night even strarts.

I went past them and found myself in another room that was huge. There was a huge sound system in the back of the room. I guess this is where all the music is coming from. There were many people dancing in the room, so I decided to join in.

I found myself dancing with random guys, they were all really hot! I guess I'm not much of angel after all.

I kept on dancing until I got somewhat thirsty, I went over to a drink table and grabbed something. There was sure to be alcohol in this, but I didn't really care and drank the whole cups worth.

I noticed someone next to me and out of the corner of my eye I thought it was a girl that is until I fully turned around.

It looked like a transvestite! They towered over me with there 9 inch heals. I couldn't help but laugh at their shirt. "Sexy bitch?" I said aloud.

The girl or boy I didn't know which just looked really sad and depressed.

They sighed and responded "yeah..."

Oh it has to be a guy, there voice sounded manly, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Nice shirt, love the shoes."

They looked at me grimly and said "uh thanks."

Wow this person was depressed, so I decided to go dance more, oh wait maybe first I should go to the bathroom, yikes I think I should. I should probably find it first.

When I finally found the bathroom, I really, really had to pee! When I stepped in I ran straight for the toilet. When I was finished doing my business, I noticed how huge this bathroom was. Wow it was fancy! After observing the bathroom I went over to the sink to wash my hand.

When I was washing my hands and making sure I looked alright in the mirror, someone burst threw the door and landed on me.

When I collided with the floor I moaned in pain.

"ouch!"


	4. Party Time EPOV

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

**The night of the party**

"Emmet! Do I really have to wear this blonde wig, it's so itchy!"

"Edward or should I say Edna stop whining! GOSH!"

I groaned.

"Why do you get to be prince charming? It's not fair!" I yelled.

"Edna! What did I just say!!?" Emmet yelled back at me.

I let out another groan

"Okay Edna, I'll be back I need to change into my costume, try to be a good girl and stop WHINING!" Emmet yelled the last part.

I sat on his bed in his tiny room sulking that is before I had a great idea! I'll just bring a bag of my regular clothes that I wore earlier and hide them in my trunk. We were taking my car. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAA! He'll never know!

As he was changing I slipped of my stripper shoes and grabbed my bag full of my normal clothes. I ran to my car as fast as I could and put them in the trunk.

Then I ran back as fast as I could and put the stripper shoes back on all before he was done changing. GO ME!

Finally Emmet was done changing and we were off to what will be the worst party I will ever go to. I mean the worst one until I change out of these freaking clothes.

Let's just hope a lot of people don't recognize me.

When we got there, I parked somewhere in Mike's yard where all the other cars were. Before I could get out of the car Emmet grabbed my arm and said

"Wait one second missy."

I did as I was told and he pulled out bright red lipstick and clip on earrings. GREAT **(notice the sarcasm)**!!!!!

Since Emmet wouldn't let me apply the lipstick myself he did the honors. To say the least it looked horrible, all over my chin and some on my nose. Don't forget about the little bit on my teeth.

Thankfully he let me apply the earrings which hurt like heck and they were clip on's. Did I even mention what they earrings looked like; well they were huge hot pink hearts. AHH!!!!

As we entered the party I was towering over everyone due to these stupid striper shoes. AHH they are so hard to walk in. I already tripped twice.

I didn't even bother, taking in how everything looked; I went straight to the drink table and started gulping some down. Emmet kept a close eye on me, so I couldn't go sneak out to my car and get my bag. Sigh.

As I was standing there by the drink table, afraid to move because of the death traps on my feet I saw a beautiful angel. Literally, she was in an angel costume.

Man I wish I could talk to her, but I don't even know what she would think. I noticed she finished her drink and turn to me. Oh great….

"Sexy Bitch?" I heard her say.

I didn't know how to respond so I looked at the floor and said "Yeah..."

She looked at my shoes and my disgusting shirt and said "Nice shirt, love the shoes."

I really didn't know what to say so all I could come up with was "Uh thanks."

Wow I sound miserable, maybe it's because I am!

Then she turned around and walked away.

Man I really hope after I change I find her by the end of the night.

Then I noticed that Emmet was talking to a tall hot blonde chic. This was my time to run, so I did just that, well tried to at least with the stripper shoes on.

On my way to the car I took my stripper shoes off and carried them with me. When I got to my destination I got my bag and ran back to the house.

All I have to do now is find the bathroom. While I was wondering around trying to find the stupid bathroom, Emmet spotted me and knew what I was up to right away. So I ran for it. I didn't even know where I was going. Finally I came to a hallway and opened the first door I could find. Oh how I hope Emmet won't find me! As opened the door I jumped into the room and slammed the door behind me, before I landed on something or should I say someone. Then I heard a moan of pain. Oh no…


	5. uh oh

**Chapter Five**

**Uh oh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Ouch!" I moaned in pain.

What the heck just landed on top of me? As my eyes landed on who it was, I was shocked. It was that man/women thing I saw earlier with the stripper shoes!

I just stared at them in shock for a while before noticing the position I was in with he/her. AH! They were on top of me, like they were about to do some naughty things! AHHH!! Then I noticed the pain in my foot. When I looked down to see what it was, I found out that it was the man/women's stripper shoe! "GASP!!" He/she didn't even have them on and one landed on my foot!

"Uh could you get off of me because this isn't the most comfortable position?!" I asked rather rudely.

The man/women looked at me for a moment and then awkwardly got up.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Then right after that I went up to the door to escape this prison. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it, then pushed forward but nothing happened. I tried again, nothing. The door was stuck! GREAT!!! AHHH!! THIS IS SO NOT AWESOME!!

I turned around to see the man/women staring at me.

"Uh the door is stuck, um uh……….." I trailed off.

Then the man/women looked at me and said "For your information, I am not really a women, I am a man."

"Um, okay?" Uh what was this guy trying to tell me, that he was a transvestite?

"No, no see you've got it all wrong. I lost a bet and since I lost I had to dress up like this." He explained.

"Jeez, what bet did you lose?" I asked. I mean what guy would enter a bet if he knew he might lose; he would have to dress up like that?

"Uh um uh touching your tongue to your nose, and well you see I couldn't do that, so I kind of lost and well yeah." He tried to explain.

"Wow!" Was all I could say.

"You might be wondering why I burst open the door. Well my friend Emmet was keeping a close eye on me, so I couldn't go grab the extra set of clothes I packed in my car. Eventually, he got distracted and I made a run for it. Then he found out and I had to find somewhere to go before he got me." He explained.

"Oh wow, uh maybe you should change, I'll turn around while you do so, and then maybe you could work on getting the door open?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He replied.

So I turned towards the door and waited, with in minutes the dude was next to me, smiling. When I fully turned around, I took him in. Wow he was hot! With smooth bronze locks of hair and defined muscles, but he wasn't too bulky. The only turn off was the lipstick on his face.

When I looked at his face I started to giggle a little bit. He looked confused and then looked in the mirror.

After he did so he grabbed a towel off the towel rack and turned the faucet on. He then wet the towel, bringing it to his face. Then he started scrubbing away.

"Ah, this lipstick is so hard to get off, how do you girls wear it?"

He kept on scrubbing at his face, but wasn't showing much progress. It was funny!

"Well we don't wear it on our chins and noses. Here let me help you."

He was having a lot of trouble. So I grabbed the towel from him and gently started to get the rest of the lip stick off. After a couple of minutes of removing I was done.

"Wait a minute, smile real quick."

The dude just looked confused, but did what he was told. And I got the lipstick that was on his teeth.

"There!"

"Thanks! And by the way I never got your name."

"Oh it's Bella, and yours?"

"Edward."

"Well Edward, do you want to try to get the door open?"

"I think I can do this." Edward said all macho man like, even though not to long ago I could have considered him a woman.

"Stand back." He instructed.

I did as I was told and he rammed into the door, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but nada.

"Yeah I don't think this is working, looks like were stuck." I said glumly.

But on the inside I was screaming with joy! YES! Stuck in a room with a hot guy! Oh no, now I'm kind of nervous!

"Guess so." He replied

**EPOV**

CHA-GHING! I'm stuck in a bathroom all alone with a beautiful girl! How should I approach this situation?


End file.
